


青果

by itakethebottom



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Slut Henry Cavill
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itakethebottom/pseuds/itakethebottom
Summary: 十二年的时间足够让伊甸的青果熟透，变得甜美、丰沛、饱满，令人无法抗拒。





	青果

**Author's Note:**

> a fake version of Man of steel片场纪事: )

克拉克肯特在吸他的鸡巴。

Russell微微向后仰首, 右手却已经扣住男人的脑后，穿过他手指的头发湿漉漉地打着卷儿。同样的潮湿在男人的眼底里化开来，名叫Henry的年轻男演员抬起头来看着他。

该死的。Russell抓着他的头发狠狠地操进他的喉管，于是那里忽然收缩，被温暖包裹住的龟头撑满他的口腔，像是插入陨石的剑，足够将整个星球开肠破肚。

于是男孩的眼圈儿开始现出一些淡淡的粉红色，随着他加快动作变得更深，他的虹膜上有一小块异色的斑点－－也许那曾是父神留下的一个吻，Russell忽然想道。

他并不觉得自己做的过火了，他蛮横地操着Henry的嘴，鞋尖已经搭上男人分跪的双腿中间突起的性器。超级英雄开始扭动屁股和腰肢，充血的嘴唇包裹住整个龟头，吸吮出滋滋的水声，而后他再次张大嘴巴，把整根鸡巴都吞进口腔，鼻尖埋在Russell 的阴丛里面，体毛裹着的潮湿和腥味点燃了他，操熟了他，烧毁了他，舌尖因此卷了火焰，又重新被分泌的口水熄灭在深喉之内。

他真的很擅长这个。Russell低头的时候只看得见Henry露出脖后的一小块空白的皮肤，那里的汗毛是柔软的淡金色，细细地贴在他的脖颈之上。

“有人夸赞过你的口交技术吗……” Russell停了两秒：“……超级英雄？”

Henry好像被他逗笑了。他似乎呛了一下，但罗素没有给他喘息的机会，红胀的鸡巴一捅到底，好像真能操开他的肺管似的。

“你真的很适合做这个。”Russell给出中肯的评价，“每个人都该试试这个……操你的嘴, 我是说,每个地球人。”

氪星的来客呜呜咽咽地叫起来，睫毛上头挂着水珠，颤巍巍地抖了两下。

Russell于是在他嘴里射了出来。

“啊……先生。”他在射精的同时用力踩下男人胯间已经勃起的阴茎，隔着柔软的布料，粗砺的鞋底仍旧毫不留情地在胀满的欲望之上施予蛮横的羞辱。Henry的脸上终于出现了点不那么游刃有余的表情，算不上痛苦，他只是可怜兮兮地抬头看着他——他的嘴巴被精液塞得满满的，喉结忙着上下滚动，好像是在告诉Russell：他是个努力的男孩——我都咽下去了。残留的白色精液挂在嘴角，Henry仍旧努力笑了一下，下体的不适似乎并没有那么让他难以忍受，Russell看着他的脸，从那个该死的漂亮的笑脸里头看懂了他的话。

“……有过，先生。”Henry站起来，脱掉上衣，粉红色的奶尖靠近Russell的脸，糖霜融化在温热的饿身体之中，熟透的禁果远挂在伊甸之东，在日出的时候等待被人采摘。

“但我很高兴您喜欢。”

我想您也会喜欢这个。Henry重新跪下去，双手扶着摇晃的奶子——那是玛丽亚的乳房，涂上油膏，感激过父亲仁慈的吻，而后被当作圣餐，奉与世人。Henry两只手将乳房相对靠拢，夹住Russell尚未完全垂下去的阴茎，双乳紧紧咬住性器的根部，红褐色的龟头从他丰腴的胸脯之间探出头来。而后他捧着神赐的器物，一边扭动屁股一边上下忝动腰身。

Russell很快又被他弄的硬起来。该死的。他一手握住自己的阴茎根部，几乎蛮横地拍打在Henry胸脯的两团软肉中间。过分响亮的声音在狭小的房车里奏起，而Henry好像是为了应和什么似的，在为他乳交的同时发出母猫一样细碎的叫声。

Russell在这样的“音乐”声中闭上了眼睛，于是他开始思考一些他以为自己不会真的去想的愚蠢的问题。超人也会为他的父亲做这些事情吗？他这样猜测。在那个遥远的星系里，在那个不存在的星球之上。如果他没有掉落人间。成为旅客，成为异乡人，成为该死的人类的弥赛亚。

他也会为他的父亲这么做吧。

就像Henry正在为他所做的这样。

“好孩子。” Russell用力地拉扯过男孩的头发，强迫他靠近自己。龟头于是拍打在他漂亮的脸上，他的动作算不上温柔，甚至有些粗暴，但从Henry的表情上来看，这对他来说并不是一种惩罚。

“我一直试着这样做，先生。”Henry稍稍侧过头去，用另一侧没有得到赏赐的脸颊去蹭Russell肿胀的龟头，而后把粘稠的液体涂抹在自己的颧骨上面。从这个角度看上去，他的眼睛果真有那么一点像宝石了。Russell这样想道。Henry的声音挺起来有些哑，但那种有点粘连的口音让他听起来仍旧足够乖巧，也足够淫荡。“我一直试着按您说的做。”

Russell射在他的脸上、嘴唇上、耳垂上、头发上、乳房上。而后他抱起男孩放到自己腿上，肥大的臀瓣在他眼皮低下打起颤来，他扒开男孩的屁股，露出里面呼吸着的松软的穴口。他没怎么费力就捅进去三根手指。

货真价实的婊子。Russell在他一边屁股上头狠狠地抽了一下。

“我不记得我什么时候说过那些话。”

他没能第三次立即硬起来，索性用手指在Henry的屁股里面搅弄个不停。那里头简直就是个糖浆罐，他从未捅进过这么湿润且柔软的屁股洞，他的手指得到了最热忱的款待和挽留——我是说，谁会不爱草莓果酱呢？

他抽出手指，指尖裹了层湿漉漉的肠液，凑近男孩的嘴边，Henry毫不犹疑地吞进他半截食指。男孩的口中被搅出咿唔的水声，Henry却还有力气反手重新扒开自己的屁股，他趴在罗素的膝盖上，努力将两腿分得更加开些，总算露出一侧大腿根部靠近阴囊处一块圆形的疤痕。

“你是……”Russell扒开他的臀肉，雪白的软肉从指缝中挤出来，那是一个圆形的烫疤，看样子时间有些久远了。“……那个男孩？”

 

那是他在拍摄《角斗士》时候的事情了。

在电影中扮演他儿子的年轻演员把那个看上去还有些婴儿肥的小家伙带到他面前的时候他甚至没有问他的名字。

为什么要问呢？他并非是作出邀请的那个人。男孩在他面前脱掉裤子，倔起屁股的样子像是个渴望被体罚的中学生，哦，他原本就是中学生。

“你太小了。” Russell点起一根烟，皱着眉看着他。“穿上你的裤子滚回去。”滚回男校的公共厕所，那里有成群的基佬会愿意按摩你的鸡巴，扶着半胀的阴茎在你的屁股缝里胡乱地来回磨蹭。

你为什么站在这里。

“我想做一名演员，先生。”男孩的头埋在两腿中间，声音显得闷闷的，白花花的臀瓣在他眼前颤悠悠地发着抖，他似乎是为了印证自己的诚意似的，又将两腿得更开些。

罗素没忍住在他大腿上头狠狠掐了一把。

“嘶——”当他注意到未燃尽的半根烟还被自己夹在手里的时候男孩已经叫了出来，烟头在他大腿内侧的嫩肉上留下一个灰红色的圆圈。男孩的双腿打起颤，于是声音里头也带了哭腔。

“是真的，先生。我想您可以教我。”

 

他操进男孩已经发育的足够丰满肥硕的屁股，还没有被开拓过的甬道格外紧致，那也许是小男孩最宝贵的财富——只要在被毁掉的时候才拥有价值，不是吗？处子的小穴在被操开的同时就学会了如何吮吸，这是一种天赋，Russell这样想道，你该好好使用它。男孩告诉他，他想成为一名演员。他还不知道自己是天生的婊子。你拥有神赐的力量，我的孩子，你可以征服一切，用你的屁股、你的嘴巴、你湿漉漉的眼睛，你的漂亮的、可憎的、天真的笑容……你什么时候会得知这个答案呢？

“只要你想，”Russell并不认为自己是那个应该告诉他答案的人。他总有一天会明白的。“想要什么，就去争取它。获得它。享受它。”

他没有射在男孩的身体里，他在最后一刻抽出阴茎，精液喷涌在男孩的腹间。

我的孩子，但你不需要感激它。

“谢谢你，先生。”

世人将要感激你。做你想做的事吧，让世人感激你，因你成就了自己，而后献于他们。

 

“Stowe School.” Russell揉搓着Henry的屁股, 十二年的时间足够让伊甸的青果熟透，变得甜美、丰沛、饱满，令人无法抗拒。“你那时没有告诉我你的名字。”

Henry伸出手，牵引着再一次挺立的阴茎靠近自己的小穴，湿润而松软的入口迫不及待着一次重逢。Russell拉过他折起的小腿，狠狠地捅了进去。

“看样子你得到了你想要的，我的孩子。”翻起的穴肉分泌处滑腻的汁液，好让阴茎顺利地插入最深处。“这个圈子里总有足够多的鸡巴等着你去吸，是不是？”

“是的，先生。” Henry Cavill笑起来：“和我想象中的一样多。”

 

 

完。


End file.
